pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer
A Vengeful Farmer is a Ritualist that employs the elite Vengeful Was Khanhei (VWK). When a foe attacks you through melee or ranged attacks, they lose health for each attack and you gain that lost health. Using Arcane Echo, you can extend the duration of VWK. Attributes and Skills name="Rt-Me Vengeful Farmer" prof=ritua/mesme restor=12+1+3 illusi=12[ ]was khanheiweaponmemoriesvisagevisageoptionaloptional/build |thumb|200px|A Vengeful Ritualist at work Equipment * Armor: Oracle's Armor (+10 AL while holding an item) is good. If energy is a problem then Halcyon's Armor. * Weapons: Spiritgarden's Repose or any such weapon is recommended (but not required). Alem's Remedy is another great staff for this build. The 20% faster recharge can make VWK recharge even faster. A one-handed weapon and focus with HSR 20% each will even increase your chance of recharging VWK. * Any weapon you want to take is fine as the item spell will cancel out any bonus from it except the initial cast. Usage This build is optimal for farming groups of enemies that are mostly attackers (warriors or rangers) and that do not have heavy interruption, enchantment removal or spike damage. As such, it can farm a wide variety of areas ranging from the Jade Brotherhood in Kaineng Center to the Undergrowths in Echovald Forest and the Naga in the Jade Sea. Before encountering foes *Before engaging foes, hit Arcane Echo. *Go into enemy foes and round them up around yourself. This means taking the melee attackers to the ranged attackers. *Invoke Vengeful Was Khanhei. If Arcane Echo starts blinking before you are done rounding up enemies, invoke VWK anyways. *Continuously use Vengeful Weapon as it recharges. *Invoke Sympathetic Visage and when it runs out invoke Ancestor's Visage (AV). If you fear interruption you might want to cast one of them before you go in. If you do this, make sure to cast them before Arcane Echo. If the enemy has weak skills or uses them infrequently then SV and AV can be left out. *When the first VwK runs out, use the echoed version. By the time the echoed version runs out the original will have recharged. Counters Interrupts, Enchant removal, foes that do more damage per second than you can steal, daze Variants In the optional slots, a few skills can be used to boost your defense: *Elemental Resistance: When facing groups of Undergrowths, Stone Scale Kirin and Dragon Moss. The moss can spike hard using Arc Lightning and Shatterstone. *Physical Resistance: When facing warriors or rangers that hit hard (Jade Brotherhood Knights or Naga Archers), this can be used to boost resistance. Other possibilities include: *Channeling for extra energy. However, VWK only costs 5 energy, so the most needed at any time is 15 for VWK and SV or AV. Also note that VWK always comes with it's energy. i.e. When VWK ends, you gain back 10 or more energy which was held back by not using your weapon and/or focus item. So, you should never face a situation where you cannot cast VWK. *Generous Was Tsungrai will give you extra health to endure the initial attacks while you make your entrance and then a big healing boost when you switch to VwK. *An interrupt if farming foes that use skills that you fear and which you can interrupt. Examples include elementalists and ritualists. *If facing enemies who use conditions and hexes(such as when farming undead outside Bergen Hot Springs in Hard Mode) you can bring Resilient Weapon. This gives +6 health regen to counteract the degen, and also boosts your armor. *PvE-only skills such as Pain Inverter and Radiation Field can be used to speed up kills. *Mantra of Resolve to prevent interrupts. Notes This build has so far successfully been used to farm: *Mobs/Various ** Kournan Guards ** Cobalt ** Heket ** Am Fah ** Minotaur ** Grawl outside Port Sledge ** Tengu just outside of D'Alessio Seaboard on Hard Mode ** Jade Brotherhood Knights (in Normal and Hard Mode). ** Vermin outside Senji's Corner (in Normal and Hard Mode). **Hulking Stone Elementals in Hard Mode. ** Warden outside Altrumm Ruins ** Tusked Howler, Tusked Hunter outside Yohlon Haven (in Normal and Hard Mode).* ** Groups of Outcasts outside Zos Shivros Channel ** Groups of Undead and Tengu outside Bergen Hot Springs in Hard Mode. ** Groups of Insects and Fanged Ibogas outside Sunspear Great Hall in Hard Mode. ** Groups of Insects, Drakes and Skale in Zehlon Reach in Hard Mode. ** *Only 3 groups will spawn while Koss's Elixer quest is active. ** Groups of Kraken Spawns outside Zos Shivros Channel in Normal Mode and in Hard Mode, however killing them in Hard Mode is easier . **Groups of Oni's outside in the Jade sea area in Normal Mode and Hard Mode , make sure you cast Arcane Echo before they cast Shroud of Silence. If you fight in Hard Mode make sure you take Resilient Weapon instead of Sympathetic Visage and Wielder's Boon instead of Ancestor's Visage. **Sensali groups in Jaya Bluffs * List of soloable bosses: ** Shreader Sharptongue (in both normal and Hard Mode) ** Xuekao ** Craw Stonereap (in both normal and Hard Mode) ** Cultist Milthuran ** Ghial the Bone Dancer ** Terob Roundback ** Kepkhet Marrowfeast ** Meril Stoneweaver ** Hassin Softskin in Hard Mode ** Pehnsed the Loudmouth ** Geoffer Pain Bringer ** Sskai, Dragon's Birth ** Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka * This is a how to movie of the Dead Sword or Deadsword vengeful farmer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG7wHyAg-FA * This is a movie of the complete run with the new AI part http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvZNmIz-Cj4 and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gpiMBjkp_g Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer